Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Camera-based systems may be used to measure a gaze direction of an eye to determine a direction in which a person is looking or an object at which a person is looking. For example, some camera-based systems may illuminate an eye with a light source and detect reflections (i.e., glints) of the illumination light by imaging the eye. Based on a position of the glint in an image of the eye, a viewing direction of the eye may be determined.